Spending Time With Kathy
by yes-dreams.do.come.true
Summary: After Elliot was shot, he realized just how much family meant to him. He decides to take Kathy on a special date to show her just how much he cares about her. :


**Spending Time With Kathy**

Reminder * I do not own anything SVU, I just write!

Elliot got to come home the next day, and Kathy was beyond excited. She was so thankful that he was okay.

"I'm so happy you're home, El. Safe and sound, my baby is safe and sound." Kathy smiled.

Elliot smiled back, "I am too babe. But you know, it _is _Saturday, I don't really feel like being home." He kissed her sweetly.

"Ohh..are where do you want to be right now, Mr. Stabler?" she asked playfully.

"Mhm...well, I was thinking that I should take my beautiful wife out to dinner, and then come home and watch movies with those wonderful kids of ours.." he hugged her.

Kathy smiled. _This_ was the Elliot that she loved to be around. The lovable, kind Elliot that wanted to spend time with his family. She recalled one of her favorite memories with Elliot when they were still just dating: 

_One night Kathy had gotten into a fight with her mom over Elliot. They we're both just 16 years old, and Kathy was already talking about getting married! Kathy's mother just TOTALLY didn't understand anything - she thought all relationships were ruined because Kathy's father had left them. Well, that WAS not going to happen with her and Elliot. Elliot snuck over later that night, coming in the house through Kathy's window._

_"Kathy, I know your parents aren't too happy that we're both so young and in love, but, I really do love you."_

_"I love you too, Elliot."_

_"Here, I got you something." He smiled, pulling out a beautiful necklace, with half of a heart. Her half said "Elliot" written in beautiful, fancy lettering. She smiled at him and kissed him over and over again._

_"Oh, thank you Elliot. It's beautiful."_

_Elliot just smiled back, and reached into his pocket, getting the other half of the necklace. His half read "Kathy." _

_Kathy had tears in her eyes now,_ _"No one has ever been this nice to me."_

_"I would do anything for the girl I love."_

_They kissed again. Kathy's heart was beating. She was TRULY in love with Elliot, and couldn't be happier. She felt him smiling between their kiss._

Kathy's smiled, recalling that wonderful memory. She starting playing with the silver "Elliot" necklace that she'd been given many years ago. She still wore it. Elliot still had his, too. His was on his key chain.

"What are you so smiley about all of a sudden?" Elliot winked.

"I'm just ready to spend the day with you, that's all." She smiled.

It was a chilly, but beautiful night out in the city. Elliot took Kathy to Manhattan, telling her that she would see where they were going when they got there. There was just a hint of darkness outside, which made the night seem so much better.

"Ellllllllll. Are you really going to make me guess where we're going?" Kathy giggled.

"You got that right, babe." he winked.

Kathy sighed a very loud sigh, and made a pout face, looking right at Elliot, making sure he knew she was pouting.

"Ohhh, don't give me the puppy dog face.." he groaned. All the Stabler girls did that at home. And Elliot hated it. It made him feel bad, because normally the girls used it when they wanted something and Elliot said no.

"Then maybe you should tell me where we're going?" Kathy suggested.

They came across a toll booth, and before Elliot paid for the toll, he moved towards his wife and kissed her.

"You'll see when we get there." He said, with his beautiful blue eyes sparkling.

Kathy was amazed when she got herself seated in such a fancy restaurant. She'd never been anywhere so beautiful. And this restaurant was _expensive! _It had so much food to choose from. Seafood, steaks, chicken, anything you could think of. The best part about the whole place was that it was on the water. It made everything look so beautiful. The lighting was dim in the restaurant, creating a romantic feel.

"This place is beautiful, Elliot."

"A beautiful place for a beautiful girl." he smiled.

Kathy laughed at her dorky looking husband. He was smiling, and his eyes just seemed to bulge out. She laughed at him, and they both looked at their food to order what they wanted to eat.

Nearly two and a half hours later, Elliot and Kathy walked out of the restaurant, arm in arm.

"The food was great, thank you baby. I had a great night." Kathy smiled, snuggling closer to Elliot as they walked. It was cold outside, but Kathy wasn't really cold, she just wanted to be closer to Elliot.

"Your night isn't over yet sweetie." Elliot winked.

Kathy thought to herself, _what in the world is this man up to?_

Elliot pulled his arms out of Kathy's arms, and put his hands over her eyes.

"Elll..." she said.

"Shh, shh...you'll see where we're going in just a minute." He kissed the back of her hair, and led her somewhere where she'd always wanted to be.

Kathy opened her eyes, and tears fell out. They were in Central Park, and a man with a horse drawn carriage was standing there, ready to seat Elliot and herself. She looked at Elliot, tears still falling out of her eyes. She couldn't even choke out what she wanted to say.

"I love you, Kathy." he smiled.

Through teary words, she said it back to him, and the two love birds got on their carriage and rode off into the night.

Kathy couldn't have been happier, she'd always wanted to ride on one of those carriage rides through Central Park, but it had been so expensive. She couldn't believe Elliot was doing this for her. She rested her head on Elliot's shoulder, and he put his arm around her.

"Where to, Mr. and Mrs. Stabler?" the man asked.

"Anywhere." they both said in unison, "we just want to ride."

And the two of them rode off in the dead of night, on their beautiful carriage ride, both of them so happy with each other, and madly in love. Kathy put this date into another "favorite memory" part of her brain. This is one date she surely would never forget. She clutched her "Elliot" necklace once more, and thanked God that he sent her someone so special. She closed her eyes and smiled at herself, _I am a lucky girl._

:) I couldn't stop smiling when I wrote this!


End file.
